The Boy's Power (AU)
by Gumi-Fishy
Summary: Gohan has had a hidden power ever since the day he was born. But where does it originate from? (AU) After the Cell games, Gohan is living peacefully. That is until enigmatic events occur. An unsuspecting danger is foreshadowed that may lead to the destruction of all we've known. This is danger is unusual however. The cause is unexpected. But what does this have to do with Gohan?
1. The Boy with the Unknown

**The Boy's Power**

 _ **Other Genres enlisted on this anime: Action, Tradgedy, Romance, Friendship, Crime, Suspense, Sci-Fi/Supenatural and Angst**_

 _ **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama please be advised that to no extent that any characters are owned by me. Viewer Advisory is advised for mild profanity, death, and violence. Rated T**_

 _ ***Gohan can mean rice in Japanese. If put with a combined set of characters, it can also mean lunch and meal.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Boy with the Unknown**

 **The man's wrinkly hand injected the serum into the baby's body.**

The Saiyan child named Bardock squirmed as he felt the weird substance be injected into him. The alien-like man stabbed the long needle into Bardock until the glowing, blue, liquid was fully transported into the boy's arm. Sighing, the scientist (Bioengineer/Doctor) knew that this was the last of the serum and had a feeling it wasn't going to work. Placing the needle down, he gazed toward the screen of the testing monitor of his lab reports.

All the unwanted children that were received as tests had died almost exactly 20 minutes after they had been exposed with this 'serum'. According to the results there was a 0% chance that a child would be able to survive. Out of the millions of children given the needle, they would die the same way; eyes slowly fade, skin becomes pale and lifeless, and then they slowly pass on. He was annoyed as to why King Cold wanted this. If you wanted to kill children, go ahead and do it. This process however was longer and annoyingly monotonous (boring). Actually, he didn't know why he was doing this or what would happen if a child did survive. All he knew was that he did not care.

After the twenty minutes, the man actually had the nerve to turn around and check on the child. He didn't know why. There was really no point…

He was wrong.

The small child was waving its hand carelessly in the air giggling to himself. The alien named Malaka had gasped. It could not be true! A child had actually survived. Malaka quickly rushed over to the control center on the monitor. Checking on the information that the implanted cables gave on the boy, Malaka was astounded. His mentality state was fine, No internal or external damage. It had seemed there had been no changes. Getting back on track, Malaka rushed toward the outside of the lab to report his new and absurd discovery…

Only to not realize, something had changed…

 _Age 768: October_

* * *

 **He had to go shopping, one of the things that he was** _ **NOT**_ **good at…  
**

It had been seven months since the Cell games. After becoming the savior of the world, Gohan had learned that his mother was pregnant. This is when he began to learn the horrors of pregnancy. Screaming, barfing, peeing excessively, anger, 'extremely odd sweetness…', and resentment was all part of his mother's personality. The good thing was that after one or two more months, he was going to have a little brother or sister. It seemed like everything was piecing back together in these days. Life was going great and so it appeared his family. It all was good again…

except for…except that his dad was...

Ignoring his thoughts, Gohan continued on into Orange Star City to pick up groceries that his mother had requested.

As soon as he got into the city, he never realized how big it was. There were skyscrapers, restaurants, office buildings, shops, and so many other numerous things that he couldn't name them all! Descending gracefully in a secluded area behind a building, Gohan traveled onward towards the store. Grabbing a capsule, he threw it into the air and then came out a small metallic GPS (Global Positioning System). Using the instructions that Bulma shared with him, Gohan imputed the destination of this 'Star Market' that his mother told him specifically to get groceries from. When the GPS displayed the directions, he found out that the market was a while away.

' _Better start walking'_ He said in his mind.

* * *

Gohan had realized the city was more diverse then he had realized. Especially the attitudes of people. When he accidentally bumped into a stranger, they started to yell at him loudly. Being polite, he apologized and moved on a bit annoyed. However, there was a nice lady who offered him some candy on the street who was endorsing the end to child abuse. So many different people, and things to observe in the city made his sense of adventure heighten. The intricate patterns of the rug a man was selling on the street and the sweet and mouth-watering smell of bread being baked in a bakery made him forcibly grin. Sadly, while casually observing the city fascinated, Gohan heard a shrilling scream coming from an ally way. Rushing towards the scene, Gohan saw three large boys kicking a small figure. Getting closer he could over hear what words the boys were saying.

"You stupid little piece of crap! I said give it back!" A boy with brown hair exclaimed while stomping on the figures head once more.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" A voice filled with menace said.

The three boys turned to see the raven haired boy wearing a Chinese styled, collard outfit named Gohan.

"What the hell? Who's this pipsqueak?" Asked one of the boys who appeared to be over-weight.

"The name's Gohan! Leave that girl alone! I don't want to hurt you!" Gohan demanded.

"Oh my Gosh! *Rice! Was your Mom on crack when she named you? Of maybe she's fat and was thinking of food or something! Wow that's funny as hell man!" The third boy had answered.

"Anyways, kid, since you wanna be a 'badass' here, we'll show you what a 'badass' is, punk," The brown haired one answered again.

The boy suddenly charged at Gohan with his fist ready to strike. Throwing an attempted punch towards Gohan's face, he never expected it to be caught by the half-saiyan. Surprised, he tried to pull his hand away but Gohan's grasp was too much for him. Using as little strength as he could muster, Gohan had punched the boy straight in the lips. The boy had instantly fainted from the impact and fell to the ground beside his crew.

"Holy shit! No one ever has took Takeshi down like that! That dude must be ripped or somethin'! Let's get out of here!" Yelled the frightened overweight one.

Picking up their friend, they immediately cleared the ally way. Returning his look towards the small figure, he walked over and crouched down to get a better look. He noticed that it was a small girl, probably five or six, with short, cream colored hair and huge and bright pink eyes. He had never seen person with such an appearance.

"Are you okay?" He asked but it looked like she only had minor injuries.

" I-I think I'm fine…thank you for saving me sir," the short, high pitched girl had replied while swiping the dirt of her tattered, navy cloak.

"Well that's good to know. Hey, come on now, let's get up," he suggested. ' _Why were they beating on a little girl?'_ Gohan had queried while helping the girl up.

"If ya' don't mind me asking, why were they attacking you in the first place?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it seems they wanted my secret relic that I was looking at in public carelessly…" With determined eyes, she grasped something from her pocket and showed it to Gohan. It gave the impression of an old scroll. Examining it, Gohan wondered what it said inside.

"If you're wondering, I had opened it when I found it on the ground two months back, but I couldn't understand the word thingys. I always wanted to see what it said. Maybe it is a treasure map or somethin'. But I couldn't find out anything. Since you had saved me and since I saw your strength, I have given in your possession my mysterious relic. Dunduhduhduh! Maybe you will find something about it that I cannot. Take it with passion, and care for it. By the way, name's Kaijin." The small girl's mood had changed in an instant from anxious and scared to happy and excited.

"Uhh…thanks… I will Kaijin…," Gohan had replied a little confused while peeking at the scroll.

"Wait! Don't open it yet! Wait till' you're privately in your house! It's a secret, remember! Anyways, I got to go! Bye-bye and thanks again! They're probably wonderin' about me!"

"Okay Kajin. Get home safe to your family and be more careful! Thank you for the relic." Gohan had waved while looking at the mysterious scroll. He wondered what was inside. Remembering his duty, he put the scroll into his pocket and headed for the market before the sun went down.

Hiding behind a corner, the girl grinned.

* * *

Upon returning home with all the groceries in his hands, he noticed that he was at least ten minutes late. He was screwed, but at least he bought all the groceries home.

He door didn't even have to open the door. Slamming the door open furiously, Chi-Chi was steamed.

"WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG MAN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" The woman screeched.

"Sorry mom, I ran into something while walking to the market…," the boy sweat dropped and was _very_ afraid.

"Oh my! Did you get hurt? Did someone attack you? Did you get near Vegeta? I don't see any injuries. Were you hanging around a girl? Oh goodness Gohan's going to have a girlfriend! Then I'm going to have so many grandchildren! I want to arrange the marriage right now! Can you still get married at a younger age in this society?" Chi-Chi was bursting with questions. The last one's made Gohan blush.

"No Mom! I had to save a little girl from a group of bullies!"

"Well that's very caring of you Gohan. Now after we unload the groceries you need to continue your studies while I make dinner, alright?"

"Yes Mommy."

* * *

That night before he went to bed, Gohan had grabbed the scroll from his pocket and intensely examined it. It was a faded tan color with rips and marks. Concentrating, he unraveled it carefully.

Located on the scroll was what seemed to be hieroglyphics of some sort? An un-encrypted language that he could not describe, nor decipher. Before he could contemplate whether to ask Bulma or research it himself, the scroll began to glow. Staring with awe mixed with confusion, Gohan skeptically stared at the mysterious scroll gasping. After the light had diminished, he noticed that the scroll had changed languages. From the mysterious language to his own (Japanese or Earthling). He was now extremely bewildered. He then decided to read the text:

 _Though that one shall be born with mystery in eyes._

 _Different in all_

 _Power will be bought forth between the diverse beings_

 _Shall it be thy end or thy truth?_

 _Will thy prevail with thy power?_

 _Rising towards heroics_

 _Falling in existence_

 _That never existed…_

After he finished, he was even more curious of this scroll. It made his skin itch and tingle. He had so many queries, but yet he couldn't respond. What did it all mean? He decided he will start to find out the enigma of this scroll tomorrow. As the stars sparkled in the sky, the boy dreamed of anticipations…


	2. The Boy and Detective Who Wanted to Know

_**I want to thank a few people for inspiring me to make more chapters of this story. You all are wonderful and just like the first one, I hope you enjoy this proceeding chapter. Names will be listed at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Everyone had known Gohan to have some sort of hidden power, unleashed by his fueling anger. However, have you ever wondered what the origins pf this power was, why does he have it, and what will happen if it continues?**_

 _ **Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z is owned by Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama please be advised that to no extent that any characters are owned by me. Viewer Advisory is advised for mild profanity, death, and violence. Rated T**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Boy and Detective Who Wanted to Find Answers**

 **Her name was Videl Satan, and boy, did she love mysteries.**

The tomboy was known for many different things. Of all things, she was the daughter of Hercule, the champion who had saved the world from Cell. She also loved fighting and was training to be a crime fighter. Secretly, however, Videl loved mysteries. (And was a huge anime and video game geek too but that's another story…) Ever since she was little, she wished that she could be in a life filled with mysteries. From strange phenomena to baffling murders without a lead, Videl was filled with curiosity. She had actually set up a secret base to solve kid's common mysteries when she had time, but usually, they were minor and easily solved. One day she would become a martial artist/ detective if she tried really hard. That was her dream… To become the next Sherlock Holmes…

Instead of her little request from kids, she finally found a case to her interest. The day she saw the Cell Games she noticed people there who came falling from the sky unexpectedly. As the footage went on, she saw them fight with swift and accurate moves matching and beating Cell's positions. Sometimes, they would move faster than the naked eye could comprehend. Then she saw the beams of light or forces of light. Whether it was beams, balls, or a type of radiating force field that looked kind of like flames, it was spectacular. Videl had never believed that they were just 'tricks' as everyone else had concluded, mostly her father. This was because when looking back on the old footage of the previous World Martial Arts Tournaments, she saw fighters use beams and fly, especially during the 23rd WMAT. After looking over at the tapes, (that she had received in a black market while she was walking on the street one day) she noted all of the aspects that she had seen. The beams, the fighters, and the years. Then, she had went to the library and done more research. She had learned that before her father, there was a man named Son Goku with spiky black hair who was the former champion. In the footage, she had learnt that Goku was very acquainted with a blue beam of energy. She also saw a man named Tien blow up the entire ring with an explosion. Did those things really have that much destructive power? Now that she mentioned it, Cell and those other fighters destroyed things with those blasts. Videl also heard about how the evil King Piccolo was described in an article of using 'illuminated fire appearing from coming out of the hands and mouth.' Then again, it was recorded that King Piccolo's reincarnation was at the WMAT. It was stated on how he blew up an entire arena! It was so strange and inhumane. Unidentifiable it seemed; however she believed she would soon change that. Picking up her book bag filled with all her evidence to this mystery, she headed back home deciding it was a time out for the day due to the sun starting to set.

* * *

Videl began to walk down the street quietly as her pink hoodie covered her loose, black, wavy, hair. She wanted to find these people, but how was she going to do it? On the computer, when she tried to locate records of where Son Goku, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillen and Chiaotzu resided, she found no valuable information. Somehow, she had to find out where they lived due to her steely determination. It was getting kind of late and she needed to get home back to the mansion. However, she didn't know how her father would feel… He used to be very upset because of his personality of over-protection for his only daughter. Now, it was mixed. Now, because of all of the fame from defeating Cell and those dirty hoes (thots, as Videl called them) surrounding him, her father had split feelings. Sometimes he cared, sometimes he was too occupied by those women. Sometimes Videl wished her mother was here. She missed her. When her mother was alive, her father was a very happy and unselfish man that went on morals and loved his family. When her mother died when she was six years old, her father went into a depressive state for over five months. That's when the idea of fame and pride came into his head. With these false ideals of having money, pride, and power will bring forever happiness and prosperity, her father fell into becoming a totally altered and unusual man compared to the one before. Hercule still had that love for his daughter and other aspects of the past, but he was still different. If you could travel to the past and fix an event before it happened, Videl would probably try to find a way to keep her mother alive. The fame, the riches, the benefits, she didn't care. All she wanted was to stay in that little yellow house beside the river bank again and go to annual festivals with her family. That was all she wanted…

"Ooff!"

Suddenly, while living in her thoughts, Videl unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm sorry little guy!" Videl had apologetically exclaimed as she noticed a small child in a navy cloak.

"It is fine young one, but you must **carefully inspect** on what you do in the future. **It could determine your whole life course…** " The child had mischievously grinned while walking past the short eleven year-old.

"Hey, what do you mean-"

Before Videl could come up with any possible questions, the small child had disappeared into the thin air.

"I wonder what was up with that kid?"

Ignoring her question, Videl simply carried on just to conclude that that person was just some weird kid re-enacting a statement out of a show. _Like usual…_

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 **The sunlight gleamed with radiance as the boy was getting prepared to solving his dilemma of an enigma…**

Gohan had awakened very early this morning. He was ready to head to Capsule Corporations to find out more about his scroll. He wondered what it all meant. Was it a prophecy of some sort? Or rather, like he inquired before, something leading to treasure. After he put on a red sweater with a white, cuffed shirt underneath and some jeans, he headed out his room. Putting the scroll in his jean pocket, he almost made it to the door until…

"Hey sweetie, where are you heading this morning?" Queried his still sleepy mother.

"Oh hey mom. I was just going to see Bulma so she could help me solve a problem."

"What sort of problem do you have?"

"Take a look at this mom." Signaling his mother to come closer, Gohan received the scroll from out of his pocket and unraveled it.

"What is this honey?" Chi-Chi had question curiously.

"Someone had gave this to me the other day. Before I went to bed last night, I opened it and these hieroglyphics were inscribed in it that I couldn't understand. Before I gave up and decided to just ask Bulma if she could translate them, the scroll glowed a bright light and suddenly, it changed into our native language. I read it and it said something about someone being born with mysterious powers but I couldn't fully understand its context. It was such an enigma…" Gohan had explained.

"IT GLOWED AND CHANGED LANGUAGES?" Chi-Chi looked as if she were about to go nuts.

"Yea, weird hu-"

"No! Absolutely not! Gohan put that thing down right now! It might be witchcraft or sumthin'!" The woman looked terrified.

"I know it may sound weird mom, but think, aren't you curious of why this happened? I know curiosity may have killed the cat, but this thing could be very important to the future somehow. Please mom, you promised me one day that if I kept up with my studies, I could do something recreational in my spare time. So I decided if I do some research on this map that could become my free time. It's a win win situation. I get free time with education."

"Okay Gohan, just be careful for me. I don't need something happening to my big baby boy," Chi-Chi sighed as she remembered her promise.

Blushing, Gohan replied mumbling, "I will mother."

* * *

It had took him awhile to reach Capsule Corp. Today was a beautiful day. It may have been a little chilly, but it was warm for October. Actually, it had been unusually warm the entire fall so far. When he passed through West City and spotted Capsule Corp., he descended down onto the front entrance. Walking inside he walked up towards the reception counter.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Responded a nice lady with curly brown hair.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Bulma Briefs. Can I please speak to her at this time?" Gohan had politely replied.

"Your name please?"

"Son Gohan."

"Okay, just hold up a minute okay." The woman picked up the receiver and dialed a specific number. When someone picked up, she began to talk into the phone.

"Hi ! I called to inform you that a Son Gohan had wanted a meeting with you…Okay! He's allowed to come up! Thank you for your time and have a nice day!" The lady was talking to Bulma as she cheerily spoke into the receiver.

"Ok young man, your free to go! Just go to the elevator on your right and go to the 15th floor."

"Thank you very much mam!" Gohan had thanked the lady and walked towards the elevator. When he pushed the button that had a 15 on it, the elevator rose up to its designated floor. When it stopped and opened up, Gohan saw an aqua blue, short haired lady wearing a yellow shirt underneath a lab coat.

"Hi Gohan, long time no see!" Shouted Bulma, "So what's up?"

"Well Bulma, to make things short," Gohan pulled the scroll from his pocket and unraveled it. Bulma looked amazed.

"Wow Gohan, what an interesting thing ya' got there. What is it? Is it a scroll perhaps?"

"Yea I guess so. I was walking in the street one day and this little girl gave it to me. When I came home and opened it, it had some hieroglyphics on it that I couldn't understand. Before I gave up, however, a light illuminated from the scroll, and then, it turned into our own language. It was such a strange phenomenon that I couldn't comprehend. And it sai-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the scroll gleamed a bright light blinding them both. As it diminished, the language was changed from those weird hieroglyphics to the earthling (Japanese?) language. Bulma looked as if she were going to spaz out.

"WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL WAS THAT?" Bulma was definitely freaked out.

"See! I told you! It was the most breath taking thing I've ever seen! The girl who gave this to me said she couldn't read the language because it was filled with those hieroglyphics. Whenever you close it, they revert to those weird hieroglyphics again. Never permanent. They didn't change for her, so why are they changing now? Why did an old scroll bring forth a light? Before you try and answer those questions though, look at what it says…" Gohan had stated hurriedly as he handed her the worn piece of paper.

Peering at the scroll, Bulma carefully scrutinized the context within it. The woman seemed to be in deep thought as she thoroughly analyzed it. Gohan wondered if anyone could comprehend such text. Was it impossible? It was so weird and alienated that it made him feel sort of queasy.

"What does it all mean…"Bulma had questioned softly to herself.

Rising her head from the scroll, Bulma began to walk towards her lab concentrating. Behind her, Gohan scurried along.

"So what are ya' gonna do Bulma?" The boy had questioned

"Well I've decided to go on a documentation process. First, I'm going to use my computer to make a few scans of this artifact and observe it to see how old it is. Then I'm going to set on finding any sort of information on it. Come help me Gohan!" Bulma sounded very cheery while sitting at a laboratory chair next to her desk as she talked to her sort of like nephew Gohan. Smiling as he grabbed a chair with wheels, Gohan sat down next to Bulma as he glanced at the computer monitor. While both peacefully were explaining the procedure a 'wonderful' surprise busted through the lab doors.

"And what the HELL is he doing here! Shouldn't you be caring for your abomination of a mother brat?" Vegeta had spat out.

"VEGETA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING FUN OF PEOPLE?" Bulma angrily screeched.

Both Gohan and Vegeta were taken back a bit, but Vegeta had the guts to speak back up.

"Woman all I am asking is what is what is Kakarot's ( _Kakarotto_ ) brat doing in my house? Don't wear out your nip-"

"Your're such a jerk Vegeta! You have a problem with everything! All I am doing is helping Gohan with something! Tonight, your butt will be straight on the couch if you continue to act like an idiot!" Bulma yelled.

"To answer your question Vegeta, Bulma and I are trying to find out about a mystery on this scroll I found." Gohan smiled brightly.

"Brat instead of playing children's games, you should fight me. With your stupid clown of a father gone, I need someone at a higher level to fight me. Stop being a wuss boy and fight-"

Before Vegeta could say anything else, he glanced at the scroll and saw something familiar. When he began pacing towards it, **he saw, he saw…**

"What in the living hell!" The spiky haired man was astonished greatly.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Questioned Gohan

"Boy, who gave this to you?"

"I met this little girl on the street with a blue cloak on. Does this look familiar to you?" Gohan was clearly confused.

"Yes you stupid spawn of your horribly idiotic father. This language, or so called hieroglyphs is the **Saiyan language!** "

If anyone had looked at them, Bulma and Gohan's eyes appeared to literally bulge out of their heads. In his mind, Gohan had just filled in a whole new load of queries. How did something like this get on earth? Why was it on earth and who created it? What did this all mean?

"I don't know what this all means…was there once Sayains on earth? Or maybe it was sent here?" Bulma looked so bizarre…

"I have no idea how a remnant like this came on this planet. I do know however, that by observing this, it must have been written at over some millenniums ago in the past. The writing style adds to this theory. Could this have to do with some sort of legend? The most difficult question I ask is who wrote this and why…These things don't just happen out of nowhere," Vegeta bluntly said curiously.

"It was glowing too! And it changed languages! It was all so weird! The message that it for tells is strange too. Hey Vegeta, do you mind reading it aloud?" The blue eyed scientist had asked.

"Fine, whatever…"

Vegeta began to read the scroll aloud, translating its language. Once he was finished, Bulma and Gohan both sighed. It still had the same message in both languages. Now they needed a new lead.

"What's the matter with you two?" Vegeta questioned.

"Remember how I told you that it could change languages? When it did, we read the same message that you did. Maybe it just changed languages. What I can't determine, however, is what causes it to change languages, how does it do it? Is there some sort of power within this scroll?" Bulma spoke with such inner thought in her voice.

"My ancestors were capable of many things. Even though the majority were fighters, a few of them had other skills. Similar to the Namekians. Maybe some of them used their power for the means of direct jobs, such as mysterious things like this, changing the appearances of things so that they can be understood easier. I remember hearing from the elder Sayain's legends, that long ago, our race was very peculiar and used their powers to do the unnatural, like to cause storms and to sense things from other planets far, far, away. Supernatural spectacles. These were just a few things. One day, however, one Saiyan harnessed some sort of energy to create something so grand, no one would be able to live through it. It was then realized that this so called 'Ultimate Weapon' could cause major chaos and destruction. So the Sayains destroyed the person who created this Grand thing and anything related to it. Rumors say that it was sealed somewhere on our home planet but it has long been eradicated before I was even born. Does this somehow relate to that legend?"

"That's a good starting point for us to learn and research Vegeta, but how are we gonna find out more about this?" Bulma asked.

"I think I know,"

Bulma and Vegeta both studied the boy. His face and posture was calm, but somehow it was filled with excitement and anticipation. They awaited his response

"Well, Mr. Po Pohas told me he has been on this planet for thousands of years. Since Vegeta recognized that style of the Sayain language from thousands of years ago, and this thing has appeared on earth somehow, maybe he might know something." Gohan indicated.

"That's a great idea Gohan!" As Bulma enthusiastically clapped Gohan's face began to turn a bright crimson.

"Tell me what that scary man thing says when you come back boy. I don't care if your witch-like mother nags you, you better get your ass by my gravity room by the end of the day. I'm just as curious as you are," Vegeta noted firmly.

"Here you go Gohan. I've already made a copy of this and put it in a secure file on my computer. See you later on today!" Bulma gave him the scroll as she waved goodbye. Vegeta defiantly grunted in disgust.

"Bye you guys, see you later!" The raven haired boy shouted.

* * *

Running out in West City, Gohan was shaking in his pants! He was so thrilled to find out more about his scroll. He could even learn something new about his origins!

Crossing the crosswalk and heading down an avenue past a curry shop and a McDonalds, Gohan raced towards a secluded area ready to take off. Just before he ran into a corner he had bumped into something.

"Oof! Owwwiiieee that hurt man! Hey watch were ya' goin' next time!" Sounded a small girlish voice.

"I'm sorry! Lemme' help you up!" The boy replied pleadingly.

 **That's when he saw her face…**

 **Especially those familiar eyes.**

* * *

 _ **I plan on not doing these sections about talking to you guys a lot. These will be rare. However, I need to sort things out. I think I will have more time soon, which will mean faster updates. I have a lot of secular work to tend to so that's why I can't update or write the story as fast as I want to. Anyways the main thing I need to note is that Videl's personality will be a little different. She will still have that strong, bold, personality she had before she started to train with Gohan in the Buu Saga, but with a childish, naïve, and friendlier in her personality since she is only eleven years old. To also mention, this story will not have filler and should get on to the point pretty soon (Maybe one or two more chapters who knows?)**_

 _ **So as a final note, I would Love to thank these special viewers…**_

 _ **Sakebi Enkou**_

 _ **VGparastar**_

 _ **Deathwatch 45**_

 _ **IasWraith**_

 _ **And a Guest**_

 _ ***This is the only time I will ever do this. I thank you guys very much for supporting me…**_


	3. The Boy That Went Further Into Mystery

_**Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. -**_ _Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Boy That Went Further Into Uncertainties**_

 _ **It was late one night on planet Plant.**_

Bardock was walking back to the commissioner's office to receive his reward for ambushing and eradicating all of planet Sora's citizens. It was a vast blue planet filled with advanced mechanisms. What differentiated it from other planets was the fact that its inhabitants built its civilization (empire; cities) upon floating landscapes in the sky. Basically, it was a city upon the cloudy heavens. The people looked humanoid, with white skin and wings. It would remind some of the depictions of angels. However, unlike angels, these people were weak and sinful, and relied on weaponry rather than 'fist to fist' battling. Bardock defeated them easily with his team. This place would be highly priced and they would receive a bountiful reward. However, Bardock was troubled. The Sorian's were known to be very knowledgeable. Before killing an elderly Sorian, it had stated something so mysterious, and rather, eerie to Bardock:

" _One day a great power will arise leading to trust and favor. All the days that has since occurred will favor the hero, a happy story, ignorant and with no meaning. The lazy ones will begin to grow tired and continue their life as a thoughtless spiral. This is when the feigning holder of the key appears and wields fate to the power. Fate will then unlock the time in which calamity strikes. Will calamity overcome the power or will it overbear it? In neither the end nobody knows if it will nor the result of that happening. If such ones do for others what will happen to them? Can you continue to follow your path without interacting with a side of negativity or remorse? Or is this all a black and white picture filled with the simple sublimities and inferiorities? Younger one here today, you may kill me, but… remember, your fate is only chosen by you with the power of will…"_

Being astonished and annoyed by the old man's last comment, Bardock blasted him into oblivion. The old man's message was stupid…

Was it?

Continually walking forward, he continued to think about the man's message. Sorian's knew lots about legends and tales. However, what did that elderly one mean about a great power? What would happen when the great power receives that key? Why would someone give the great power such a weapon? What will happen after that? Was it just a tale; a fib nothing to be inquired. Shaking his head, he ventured towards his destination. He was worried about something other than that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Called a familiar voice.

Bardock sighed. This was going to irritate him.

"Not fair Bardock! You're so mean! You always leave me behind on our missions! You know I'm too young to handle my own team and status!" Whined a 12 year-old girl.

"Oh dear God," groaned Bardock, "It's because I don't want to keep saving your weak ass Gine!"

"You know when I turn 15 just like you; I'm going to beat you up! Then I'll show you who you're yelling at!"

Bardock grunted not caring what the girl remarked.

"Anyways, I was wondering what you had to tell me three weeks ago." Gine questioned.

Even though the three year difference, Gine was Bardocks best friend and the only person in the world he shared his feelings with, despite the fact of feeling weak. He remembered when he found the small girl almost beaten to death some years ago. So much pity was in his house for her weak stature, he had to help her. Ever since he saved her from near death, they had been kind of close. He hated it but he felt so close to her that he felt he could tell her anything. Stopping at a halt, he remembered that he needed to tell Gina something **extremely odd** that was happening to him…

"Why did you st-"Gine queried before she was stopped.

"Gine, listen to me very carefully. I'm not crazy, but something's been going on with my mind. I've been dreaming of the most unexplainable things I've ever seen…"

"Bardock! Don't you know once you reach a certain age in Saiyan puberty as a boy, you have weird dreams! Gee whiz, you're such a pervert! I know you're not that clueless! You only did this to try to get on my bad side, but this time you failed you creepy immoral jerk!"

"GINE! I'm not talking about that you idiot! Listen! Anyways, sometimes when I go to sleep, I dream about the most fascinating things. In my dreams, sometimes I could see a male figure, a well-toned and burly. He looks fierce, a person who would make those in his way cower in fear or lowliness. Someone to be respected. His hair defied the very laws of gravity with its spiky appearance and shone in a golden light. However the most distinct and appealing thing about him was his eyes. Those cold, unfeeling, unemotional, turquoise (blue) eyes. Seeing those eyes will make even great ones cower. However one to be respected, he didn't just seem right… almost dead just about…" Bardock had begun to trail off.

"Oh! So like a Super Saiyan like in the legends! Wow that must've been awesome…" Gine exclaimed slightly unsure…

"No… this person was weird. He might have been a Super Saiyan, but there was something different… He didn't have the pride or boastfulness we had. I couldn't decipher anything. All I could see was his emotionless gaze, which made it seem, like he was dead! A zombie! A gaze that could frightened anyone, even-"

"Even you? That must be dreadful…" Gine looked a bit sick.

Ignoring her comment, Bardock continued, "The person then said something weird to me… I remember the way he said it. So clear, so unemotional, despite the fact that the words that came out of his mouth were about the designation of life. It left me a bit awestruck. Even if the words themselves didn't cause harm themselves, they were still…something to think about realistically…" Bardock stared blankly into the atmosphere.

"What?"

"'You may stand there so great and powerful. However one day **you will fall, fall into an abyss full of nothingness. Your worst enemy is your imperfection**. **Your strength, immortality, brilliance, these may be great, but nothing can escape the bounds of imperfection**. It is the strongest of chains ever created, and no mortal man has broken through. You will not escape until your **bones have dissolved into the ground, but you will be already gone by then.** Gradually, every minute, second, millisecond, you are **slowly breaking down.** Even if you don't get killed, you will eventually die. And with immorality, you may not die, but you will **suffer eternally** from the day you are born. Slowly and slowly instead of breaking down, you will start to **lose your sanity** , because of your imperfections. Every death to you will have no meaning; it will just be a recessive system. It won't matter anymore. This is the game of life. The petty game that teaches naughty children the true punishment for their sins. You'll always be at the bottom, like the gravel under your feet. Riches and delights can't save you. You are just the same as a small orphan child running across the streets in fear. Weak. **Maybe you wished you would've died…However; don't you wish imperfections could cease to exist? Maybe there is something inside of all which possesses them and cause them all the events in their life… Like a controller…** '" Bardock stated the exact same words that he heard one night from the mystery person.

Gine's mouth went agape. If you think about it, that was all true. You were going to die. There was no possible escape. She realized this. None. Everyone was going to die at any given time. Even if you didn't die, during your life time, you will somehow suffer in any amount of interval of time. It was a kind of crazy to think about, but it was all true. It made her feel uneasy.

Looking to her right she saw Bardock still staring into space. Thinking quickly, she roughly grabbed her friend and began dragging him forward grinning a familiar *grin.

"What are you doing?" Asked a confused Bardock.

"C'mon, let's not think about something so dark right now. We'll talk about this later. Right now we got to get your reward for receiving that planet," Gine continued her notorious grin.

When Gine wasn't looking, Bardock smiled. Even if the world was imperfect, that doesn't mean that everything is so bad and depressing. Those small happy things make up for that bad. If life was all sad and depressing, people wouldn't be able to live so long.

"Thank you Gine once again." He whispered to himself quietly. However, Bardock still wondered if that last remark in the dream meant something…

" _Life may be full of a good and bad, but in the end, they all amount to zero. The real question is, can you withstand it all?" A voice whispered._

 _The trail of footsteps diminished in sound as it went towards a familiar place…_

* * *

 **He was in a daze…**

Those eyes…they looked so familiar…somehow…

"Yo! You awake? Why do you keep on looking at me! You're acting so creepy!" The girl stated while smirking.

Blushing furiously due to his embarrassment, he looked towards the ground. Still, she looked like someone he saw somewhere… like…

The Cell Games!

"Yo dude chill. I was playin' with ya'. Why are you so embarrassed?" She questioned.

He gazed back up. The girl was very short. She was at least to his shoulder in full height (maybe a bit higher). She had a creamy complexion with rosy, chubby, cheeks and aqua blue eyes. Her hair was jet black and reached down to the mid-section of her chest while the top part of her hair covered her forehead in bangs. She wore a pink hoodie and red shorts with a pair of some red and black Air Jordans™. Her physique was a slightly chubby and childish one. Somehow though, Gohan could tell she had some power within her.

"Excuse me, but were you familiar with someone at the Cell Games?" Gohan queried in curiosity.

Videl eyes almost fell out of its sockets. Was this boy seriously that dense? Who didn't know her or the fact that she was the daughter of the famous Hercule Satan?

"You don't know who I am?" Videl looked like a maniac for the moment

"No clue..?" Gohan appeared to be a bit freaked out.

Videl sighed and smiled. In a funny way, she twirled once and returned to Gohan's gaze. Placing her hands towards her side she raised her head towards the air.

"How do you not know the great Hercule Satan's daughter? The man who defeated Cell and saved the world!" Videl shouted

Gohan stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Wow…that was dumb…" Videl's cheeks began to redden.

Gohan couldn't believe it! He was actually talking to that goof's daughter! He couldn't wait to tell Krillin about this one!

"So anyways, my name is Videl. By now my father has practically told the world about my name. Plus, I've won the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament." Videl added.

"Wow you really did all of that?" Gohan inquired.

Videl looked at Gohan with a puzzled look, "Yea, don't you have T.V at home kid…?"

"My mom only let's me watch educational shows. However if I'm well behaved she'll let me get a comic once in a while."

"That sucks! What is she? A history teacher?" Videl asked very surprised.

"No. She's a housewife…" Gohan naively stated.

"I meant it as a… Never mind. Anyways, the names Videl. Yours?"

" Gohan."

"Well nice to meet you buddy. Well got to go do my job now. See you later! By the way kid, be careful of who you run into." Videl said as she began to run off.

"Bye Videl! See you around sometimes!" Gohan yelled as he waved in her direction.

 _Wow, what a weird girl. Well, she is the daughter of Hercule. Ya' know, she surely doesn't get her looks from her dad. Ha._ Gohan thought as he ran towards a dark and secluded ally way. With a leap the boy blasted off into the blue heavens. The Lookout was only about ten minutes from West City at his usual speed. Powering up he made his small journey the Lookout.

* * *

The sun gleamed its shining rays onto the pure white pavement as two people were watering some flowers.

"Hey , how long do these plants grow till?" Dende asked.

"That's very notable of you Dende. They have been growing for millenniums," Mr. Popo had stated.

"Wow Mr. Popo, that's amazing! I can't believe that little plants like these have been growing for so long!" Dende said in disbelief.

"You better believe it maggot."

"Did you say something ? I was busy tending to the plants."

"Not a word young lad. Not a word."

Right just then a sudden wind passed, and there stood Gohan about 6 meters from Dende and . Smiling he reached in his pocket and grabbed the worn down scroll while steadily walking toward two very good friends.

"Hi Gohan! What brings you here?" Dende asked cheerfully.

"Excuse me for bursting into your time. Well, I need you guys to help me with something…please?" Gohan politely asked.

"Sure Gohan!" Dende exclaimed.

Gohan opened up the scroll in his hand. Within a short amount of time, it began to glow a blinding light. Shielding their eyes, the group of three was amazed with the display of illumination. As the light steadied down, they began to see character's of Earth's native language (*Japanese?). Dende was purely flabbergasted. How did a piece of paper do that?

"As you can see, before, it displayed different symbols, or rather a different language. The language that was prior was, according to Vegeta, an old dialect and writing system of the Saiyans. Bulma and I agree on the fact that this must have been a document created thousands of years ago by the Saiyans. However, after a few seconds after opening it glows and changes languages. The questions that remain are the fact that how did this come to be on earth? How does this thing change languages and glow? And what does this all mean? I was hoping to find the answers from since he has been here for thousands of years…" Gohan mentioned to say on point.

stood there. No showcase of emotions, just a blank stature. Unmoving and quiet. His eyes seemed to inspect the old scroll. Finally after twenty seconds, Mr. Popo began to speak,

"Long ago, before anyone presently on this planet was born, it was the Lookout, the Guardian of the Earth at that time, and I myself. The guardian at that time was a very old. A very wise man. He was younger than me, but was notable for his knowledge."

"Who was he?" Dende asked.

"The previous Guardian was a Saiyan male called *Koma."

"He was a SAIYAN?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes. I remember when he first came here. A spaceship crashed into some mountains not far from here. When I went to go look, a group of people with tails appeared with hooded cloaks covering most of their body. In the middle was a man with a paper sealed in a glass like ball in his hand. The paper was a bit ruptured but I could make out a mysterious language, which was in fact the Saiyan language. The man began to swivel his feet in the dirt a bit. Then he blasted a ki ball into the ground and a massive hole appeared. With a quick grasp of his fingers, he grabbed the ball and threw it into the ground. Thereafter, he raised his hands up towards the sky and shouted a loud chant. Before I could even flinch, the dirt was returned right back to its prior state, looking untouched and ordinary,"

"Wow , that sounds so peculiar. A special and unknown technique. After totally eliminating that dirt into debris, he could bring it back to its original format. Not even skilled Namekians could do that…" Dende marveled.

"Getting back on point, the other hooded figures began to walk towards the space ship that they landed on Earth with. In a matter of minutes after they entered, the spaceship flew towards the heavens and disappeared. They had left the man in the middle on this planet, probably for a reason. Out of nowhere the man turned towards my direction. It was like he knew I was there all along even though I thought I was clearly not visible. With a loud voice he called out to me and said that he heard this planet needed a new guardian to watch over it, and so he wanted to take a try at it. Since I wanted to get a closer look at him, I walked towards him cautiously. When I got closer, he removed his cape and smiled. He wasn't too tall, a bit taller than Goku at the least. His skin was a dark tan and he was well built. At that time he was around the age of fifty. The man said that he came to this planet to protect it from a suspecting danger, and also to hide something here very important so no one could find it. He wasn't very clear on his answers, but I trusted him because his ki was oddly pure like Goku's,"

Gohan tensed a bit. Weren't pure blooded Saiyans without any physical and serious damage on their head usually similar to Vegeta in demeanor? Or was this one somehow different? And what danger was approaching the earth at that time? To him, this kept on getting more and more unusual.

"I bought him to the Lookout for training in order to become a new guardian for the earth. The previous guardian had died due to old age, and so, I needed to replace him quick. Koma, the man's name, had done a successful job in completing the requirements to become guardian. Mysterious to me since it is known that Saiyans don't have pure natures like Koma. We both peacefully tended to the Earth's need as partners for a maximum of 103 years until he died of old age and lack of sustenance need for Saiyan bodies. I remember one day I asked him two very specific questions that I asked earlier, but he had never clearly answered. What was that scrolls importance and what danger was going to come onto the world. I looked at him as he paused. He then said something vague again, but this time, it had more meaning,"

"What did he say?" Gohan had questioned.

"I cannot tell you fully, for it is against my rights of confidentiality, but I can tell you something that you must always remember. In a matter of time, a key to opening a selected realm to future events will fall upon this world. Born in an unknown era and place, things are born tiny and insignificant to the imperfect and ignorant mind, yet they can grow and become the greatest feat ever to awe many. So which shall you choose? The message of focusing on the things you can see or what you cannot see, for yes, they will mean much towards your life as you continue to write the continuum story until the end." Popo concluded

"I wonder what it all means…," Gohan wondered was awed but clueless.

"I am not certain child, but I do know that scroll in your hand is very important. It gives a message about events that will happen in future's time. I say you can keep that scroll Gohan since you have proved to be one of the strongest fighters on earth, but be very careful with it. To Koma, it was very sacred, he watched the area where it was located for the rest of his life. However, after he died, I foolishly forgot where it had been placed and lost memory of it. But now, it has somehow revealed itself from the ground and has been put in your hands Gohan. Protect it." replied.

With a wide smile on his face, he thought of how he would take in this new information. The information he learned dug a deeper hole into revealing the purpose of the scroll, but it also gave a small hint of this enigma.

"Thank you guys for helping me! Sorry I can't visit so often, Mom is having a baby soon so I'm extra busy! See you sometime around!" Gohan yelled into the distance while beginning a running pace.

"Bye Gohan! Come visit us soon!" Dende cheerily shouted.

And with that, the boy flew off.

* * *

" **Wait, what did you say again boy?"**

All three of them were currently residing in the living room. The sky outside had turned dark and cloudy since the meteorologist had predicted rain showers at 7:00 that night, which was in a few hours. Gohan was sitting on the couch next to Bulma while Vegeta sat in a secluded chair. The astonishment in that room caused an attracted silence from Bulma and Vegeta. The only sounds present in the room were the soft sounds resounding from the television and Gohan's account taken from .

"Koma said that the scrolls purpose and the upcoming danger would be taken place in future events and was to be confidential for unspecified reasons. Quite preposterous in a sense, yet such an enigma leading to more questions."

Bulma was looking towards the ground thinking about all what Gohan said. If this was from millenniums ago, then why hasn't this cataclysmic event taken place yet? All that Gohan described, what was this key? Was it the power, spoken of in the scroll? And why did the man have to hide the scroll? Who dug it up?

"Wait a minute, Saiyans came to Earth in order to hide something? Why would they hide it here? And why did that older male talk gibberish about significance like it was some title?" Vegeta queried.

" I don't know Vegeta, I can't tell...but what worries me the most was that suspecting danger. Did it already happen?" Gohan inquired.

Bulma gestured her head in a fashion that said _'I don't know'_. They had gotten more information, but they were stuck.

"Damn it! How the hell are we supposed to figure this out? For the first time in forever I felt like I could finally learn something on my actual home planet. Not planet Plant, but something from the original planet Saiyans thrived on!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, calm down. I'll find out more about this for you, sweetie, you just have to be patient. Right now it's about to rain so we gotta let Gohan go alright?" Bulma smiled as she tried to calm Vegeta down.

" Whatever! I care nothing for the brat, nor will I ever. We will discuss this soon. And listen here brat! After Kakorrot's woman is done giving birth to that monster engulfed in her stomach, we will start our training regimen!" Vegeta shouted while trying to hide his blush. With that, he walked out of the room.

Smiling, Bulma pulled Gohan up and took his hand. Rushing towards the elevator, she pressed a few buttons and suddenly, the elevator door opened. When they both entered in, a sound went off and down they went.

"I know you're probably pretty hungry Gohan honey, so I'm going to feed you some of my mother's chocolate cake before you're off. I know the baby's coming soon so I don't want to worry you so much. We can discuss our little mystery later. But while then, I'll be looking into it a bit more okay?" Bulma beamed.

After hearing the words 'chocolate cake' Gohan's tummy began to rumble. He sure was ready to try some out. With an awkward smirk, he began to fantasize of food…

After all, he was part Saiyan…

* * *

 **1*Guess who the Son family got their signature smile from. It sure wasn't from Bardock**

 **2* Koma is a shortened version of Komatsuna, which is a Japanese mustard spinach (Even though it is grown in other parts of Asia) I was trying to follow Akira's style of naming characters after things like food, underwear, and all sorts of other things.**

 _ **I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I didn't give up but it's just that even though I am on vacation, I am still busy with caretaking of older relatives and other circumstances (attending parties, visiting friends, etc.) I do have a life you know! Well anyways, this story should be updating a bit faster from now on. I have finished the basis of the plot aspects, and now I shall write them in story format. From this point on, the story should unveil itself closer and closer. Questions shall be answered. And this story shall'nt be abandoned! Thank you for sticking around. And remember, questions from reviews will always be answered.**_

 _ **Ps. Sorry for being unoriginal with that Team Four Star Quote. I just love comedy so much I had to add some in this story. So then I remembered TFS and and whalla! Don't worry, won't be like TFS Popo. Just the original Popo from Dragonball. I won't add in these anymore, (I hope) I just got bored.**_


	4. NEWS AND UPDATES READ

**Hey guys…it has been a while hasn't it? Well, I got some unexpected news…not a matter of good or bad, just unexpected…**

 **Recently, I've been thinking to myself a lot. I wonder about a lot of things. The main thing I wonder about is human nature itself. In simplistic terms, really, on how we enact with the events around us and how it affects us (Psychology). That was the basis of this story. To basically showcase a new Dragon Ball Z in a realistic format. However, time has gotten in the way, along with a complication of events that got in the way. So I never was able to write the story whenever I wanted to sadly. Then, something else happened…I lost my USB which had chapters of my story on it…and I never made second copies so…I lost them. This made me lose my motivation a bit since I had worked hard for all those upcoming chapters. I almost lost hope in continuing the story. But, fret not, I realize I made a promise to the fans and myself. And that was to never give up. So this story will not end, but instead, take up a new course. Before, when I made this story, I was just thinking along the plot. Now I have a setup stature for the plot as a basis. What I also noticed was the boring plot and circumstances in the story. Since then, I have great ideas on how to make the story more enjoyable, by getting to the plot, making more comedic scenes, prolonging fights, more romance, and etc. (Surprises!). So now I have to announce the biggest thing...I am making a new account on Fanfiction! This account and story will be terminated in about an estimate of 10-14 days so you all could see this message. I will also add a rewritten and revised (AND BETTER) version of this story on my new account. Please tune in! And I hope you guys will continue to enjoy my story when it gets posted! (*To note: no, I will not do fanservice. I hate that. Nor any explicit sexual content. The only reason I write fanfics in general is to basically put more insight onto a subject. This story was made simply to define an interesting subject: the orgins of Gohan's hidden power, and put that into a whole new chapter with the idealism of making it into a psychologic tale of the real world. Yes there will be romance of course and it will be a category for specific and secretive reasons, but it will not take up the whole course of the story. Basically, love will be included as a main factor, but not physical appeal such as kissing, blushing, or any of that stuff will happen in a prolonging, and recessive fashion (in simplistic terms, no kissing every single second)).**

 **New Account Name: KirbyoftheCosmos (I love my Kirby…)**

 **Have questions for this story, or wanna small sneak peak? Review, PM, or visit my G+. A link to my new G+ account will be included on both this account, and my new one on the profile page!**

 **Have a nice day! And see you all soon once again!**


	5. FINAL UPDATE

I have noticed people are still favoriting, and following this story...

I HAVE MOVED TO A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT. THIS ACCOUNT IS CURRENTLY AND FOREVER INACTIVE SINCE I CAN'T TERMINATE IT. FOR ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, PM THE AUTHOR **"KiwiXMelon" (Search-Writer-KiwiXMelon).**

THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO FAVORITE OR FOLLOW THIS STORY, DO IT TO ITS OTHER CONTINUATION "The Sentimental Eruption of Gohan" WHICH IS A BETTER, REVISED VERSION.

PLEASE REFRAIN ON CONTACTING THIS ACCOUNT OR REVIEWING THIS STORY SINCE IT IS NO LONGER ACTIVE. YOUR COMMENTS WILL NOT BE NOTED OR RESPONDED TO.

Thank you for all the support and for the consideration.

A final Goodbye

 **My New Story: s/11568842/1/The-Sentimental-Eruption-of-Gohan**

 **My New Account: u/7132424/KiwiXMelon**

 **-GumyFishy (A.K.A KiwiXMelon)**


End file.
